Here Kitty Kitty
by ElysseRavenRose12
Summary: A large part of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere are put under a spell, transforming them into kittens, they can only turn back at Midnight until Dawn. Who has done this to them and why? Inspired by another fanfic, completely going off on my own. Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia, ElfEver, Baccana, Dorandy, Miraxus, Bixanna, Cobana, StiYu, Minuge, Sornight, Kaganna, Happy x Carla.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so I was inspired to write this after reading another fanfic they stopped writing years ago and I really wanted a story similar so while the theme of some of the guild gets turned into cats everything else is different so enjoy :)**

 **~I Do Not Own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

Erza sat with her team at the guild happily eating her cake, Sting, Rouge, Yukino and Minerva were visiting from Sabertooth, Yukino sitting with Lucy next to Erza, Sting and Rouge were at the bar with Minerva talking with Makarov, Cana, Bacchus and Mira when a hush falls over the guild, Erza was to engrossed with her cake to notice or care but when Lucy started urgently shaking her arm, she looked up to Jellal!

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded standing instantly, cake forgotten, the other members of Crime Sorciere stood behind him looking nervous except Cobra, he had his eye on only Kinana who put down what she was holding and went to him taking his hand in hers, they didn't say anything and they didn't need to, everything Kinana was thinking Cobra could hear.

"I apologise for showing up so indiscreetly but we came to ask you if you had any leads on Zeref or his demons?"

"Shut the doors" Erza ordered Jet, who raced to the doors shutting them, Sawyer/Racer narrowed his eyes but stayed quiet at Jet's power.

"No we haven't" Erza answered Jellal.

"You need to be more careful Jellal, should the council hear of this…" Makarov warned from his place on the bar.

"We know the risk, on you and us, but there has been no word of any activity in months it has become concerning"

"Why? Maybe they're all hibernating?" Natsu says hopfully.

"We doubt that" Merudy says patiently with a smile to Juvia, who smiles back.

"Has anything unusual happened anything at all?" Jellal implores Erza, she tries not to smile despite their topic of discussion _always so serious_.

"No nothing unusual at all" Erza tells him.

"Hey the doors are shut so no one will come in, you should stay and have a break, drinks on us" Gray offers, Jellal half smiles looking down, wishing very much they could do so.

"This came for you Erza" Mirajane suddenly says handing over a package, Erza took it curiosity getting the best of her and knowing this would delay Jellal's departure she opens it, a blinding flash of purple light explodes from inside.

"Is everyone alright?!" Makarov yells.

"Yeah" Lucy groans.

"I think so" Meredy says.

"Jeez what was that?" Bacchus asks, he'd come over to drink with Cana, a weekly thing they did, he knew enough to keep quiet when the group came in but what in the world had just happened?

"Erza?" Jellal asked looking around as the purple mist cleared, she wasn't there.

"Natsu?" Lucy suddenly asked not seeing her best friend where he just was.

"Wendy?!" Carla shrieked.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked looking around, the iron dragon slayer had been lying next to her, he wasn't there anymore.

"Laxus? Bixlow?" Freed called from upstairs.

"Elfman?!" Lisanna called.

"Cana?"

"Midnight? I mean Macbeth?!" Sorano edited.

"Cobra" Kinana realised.

"Sting? Rouge?" Minerva looked for her guild mates, Froshe and Lector too.

"Okay how many are missing?" Makarov demanded.

"13" Levy answered quickly.

"Who would dare do this?!" Jellal demanded Merudy touches his arm to calm down.

"Meow" suddenly everyone looks down.

"Oh Mavis help us" Lucy gasps.

* * *

 **Yeah I have no idea what to think about this chapter, but guilds should intermingle more! Even Crime Sorciere :) Review if you can and follow to be updated when the next chapter comes, which will be longer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah on the front cover summery thing I made up the couple names towards the end if anyone knows the real names please tell me and I'll change it, and if you don't know one (because I made it up) just ask I'll spill but anyway I'll probably make it obvious in this or the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

"Erza?" Jellal asked kneeling down to the small scarlet red kitten on the ground.

"Meow" it said turning its head a little, _so cute_ Jellal thought _not now idiot_ he berated himself.

"What?" Lucy asked out loud looking down at a pink kitten on the ground, a grey kitten next to it pushed the pink one over, the pink one fell over and just rolled onto its back purring looking up at Lucy.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked the dark grey kitten now next to her, it didn't respond, just turned away and lay down with a yawn.

"Sting-can?" Lector asked his friend, the white kitten with a gold pierced earring played with a pitch black kitten next to him. Bacchus was frozen as a brown kitten rubbed against his ankle, he bent down and picked it up, it licked his hand and jumped onto the bar, suddenly lapping up some spilt wine, Bacchus grabbed it again, the last thing they needed was a drunk kitten, it purred in his hands vibrating and just cuddled into his hands. Sorano picked up a black and white kitten at her feet carefully, it didn't complain and fell right asleep in her hand.

Freed came downstairs with a yellow and a dark blue kitten in each hand, Evergreen behind him had a fluffy orange one with her that had to be Elfman. Kinana picked up a purple kitten with one eye, holding him carefully to her, Mest and Carla looked between them and then back at Wendy, the dark purple kitten looked at them with big eyes, Mest picked her up, surprisingly without Carla's complaint.

"What is this Gramps?" Mira asks, taking the yellow kitten from Freed, Lisanna took the dark blue one, Freed went over to the box and inspected it.

"I have no idea" the old man admitted. Lucy picked up Natsu the kitten playfully bit her hand softly and rolled itself all over her hands, squirming, Lucy held Natsu close to her so he didn't wriggle out of her grip. Juvia had come over and picked up Gray patting him lovingly, Yukino walked over to Minerva, each picked up one of the kittens, Yukino, Sting and Minerva, Rouge.

"I have never seen this type of transfiguration magic" Jellal says as kitten Erza licks her paw.

"I don't think they understand us" Levy says holding Gajeel, he was ignoring everything and just rested against Levy's body.

"There was magic in this box, but there is no return address, it just says 'Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail, Magnolia.'"

"Can you reverse the magic Freed?" Makarov asks spying his grandson in Mira's hands.

"I'll look into it but I can't guarantee anything, it will take days of searching to even get close to narrowing down what caused it little own reversing it" Freed says honestly.

"I'll help" Levy volunteers.

"We should ask Hibiki of Blue Pegasus his archive could help" Lucy chips in.

"You're right, Jet we need you to get there as fast as you can, get Bob to let us have Hibiki come to Magnolia, with his team if he has to but we need his help"

"You got it" Jet says.

"I could get there faster" Sawyer says.

"Perhaps but now isn't the time for a race and you are still a wanted man Racer" Makarov reminds him, he reluctantly concedes and Jet disappears out of the guild, closing the doors behind him.

"What should we do about the kittens?" Macao asks, Gramps rubs his chin.

"One person should be tasked with one kitten each, it will make looking after them easier" Gramps decides.

"I'll take care of Natsu" Lucy says.

"I've got Gray-sama" Juvia declares half a second later.

"I'll look after Sting" Yukino decides.

"I've got Rouge then" Minerva shrugs.

"Gajeel can stay with me" Levy says.

"I'll take Laxus" Mira says.

"I'll take care of Bixlow" Lisanna volunteers.

"Hmm I guess I'll look after Elfman" Evergreen sighs.

"I'm looking after Cana" Bacchus says

"Cobra will stay with me" Kinana says.

"I'll look after Wendy" Mest says.

"I can take care of Wendy" Carla argues folding her arms.

"Not like this you can't" Mest states Carla looks offended but Happy gets in the way.

"Come on Carla you know he's right I can't look after Natsu either but I'll sure help Lucy though" Carla's eyes narrow.

"Fine but I will be there too!" she informs him Mest nods understanding.

"I don't want to look after Macbeth! Sawyer you take him!" Sorano tries to pass off the kitten but Sawyer backs away.

"No chance" he says.

"Richard?" Sorano asks.

"I think you will be fine" he tells her she glares.

"Merudy?"

"Sorry but I'm allergic to cats" she says honestly holding her hand over her mouth just as she sneezed.

"Fine then" Sorano grumbles holding Macbeth by the scruff of his neck the kitten still slept.

"No difference" she mumbles.

"I'll take Erza" Jellal announces, picking up the red kitten, that tried to jump back down, he caught her before she does.

"Is that all of them?" Gramps asks.

"Yes, I'll get to work" Freed says.

"I'm coming with you" Levy says following, Gajeel under one arm.

"Very well, I suggest Crime Sorciere and Bacchus stay in Fairy Meadows, it's the male dorm of our guild, Droy will take you there and get you settled in rooms until this crisis is over, Bisca can you show Sorano, Yukino and Minerva the way to Fairy Hills and do the same for them? Everyone look after our friends, fear not I am positive this will work out" Gramps assures them.

* * *

 **I'm enjoying this more than I originally thought I would, review and follow for more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Droy panted out of breath from walking up the hill to Fairy Meadows, Sawyer, Richard, Bacchus and Jellal followed behind him, Jellal holding kitten Erza and Bacchus holding kitten Cana. Droy pointed out four rooms all beside one another, Jellal claimed one and walked in, it was bare obviously since no one lived there but it didn't matter, his job was to take care of Erza until the magic could be undone on her, her friends and his teammates then he would leave to protect her. _What a load of crap_ he thought to himself, he shook his head closing his door and letting Erza down on the bed, she padded over it and then sat seeming to be okay with her new surroundings, Jellal opened the blinds the sun rushing in. There was a bathroom, the large bedroom and living room it was actually nice, even though it was bare, it had a couch, a book case, a ready-made bed and an equipped bathroom, much like a hotel room actually. Jellal sat on the couch, Erza jumped down from the bed and padded over to him, she stretched up his leg and he pulled her up, she nestled herself into his lap and Jellal just sat there patting her while she purred.

"I can't be with you" Jellal found himself saying softly, Erza couldn't understand him and Cobra wasn't around to overhear him, his thoughts or voice, that was a good thing about Cobra he wanted nothing to do with other people's drama and he stayed out of your head as much as he could.

"It's not just because you're a kitten right now but, I can't be with you, I don't deserve you for one, you're an incredible mage, an incredible person you always have been, and I've been in love with you since I first saw you alone and scared in that god forsaken place, you were the light in the darkness. What Ultear did was wrong but I can't hate her anymore, she became my comrade for better or worse, what I did was wrong, I killed Simon, I enslaved my friends, I almost killed everyone for what? A false god and a promise of power, you would never fall for such a cheap trick, you're too good for that, Erza and that's why I won't taint you with my darkness, I'm trying to be better, atone for what I've done maybe pretend I'm worthy, if only for a second in your eyes. I know you don't hate me, god some days I wish you did it's less than I deserve but more than I've got, why don't you hate me?!" he asked the kitten picking her up to be eyelevel with him, Erza kitten just purred and rubbed her face on his, he signed and put her back in his lap.

"Because you're Erza and you can't hate those who try to do good" Jellal closed his eyes getting comfortable in the couch, Erza purred away in his lap until she fell asleep, he didn't move, not at all content to stay like this for as long as he could.

* * *

Bacchus was drinking, he really wished he was black out drunk, he was laying on a bed in Fairy Meadows, in a bare room, Cana was nibbling at his shirt, pouting in her kitten way that he wouldn't give her anything to drink. This was not how Bacchus wanted the day to go, he was to come to the Fairy Tail guild, meet up with this Wild chick, drink till midnight then go back home tomorrow, but then his drinking partner turned into a kitten, an adorable brown kitten that kept attaching herself to him. Bacchus sighed he should have just left her to be looked after by one of her guild members but no he had to be a gentleman, so now he was cat-sitting a kitten Cana for who knows how long until Freed and Levy could figure something out and Hibiki of Blue Pegasus when he came.

"Does this stuff always happen to you?" he asked Cana she kept nibbling his shirt, he was lucky to even be wearing a shirt but it was Autumn and he did get cold, boredom was going to be his issue he could tell, he turned on the Lacramia Vision TV and idly watched it, Cana deciding this was more interesting than nibbling his shirt stared at the screen too, and that's how they stayed for the next few hours.

* * *

 **Next chapter tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aww kitten Fairy Tail characters are just so cute :)**

* * *

Lucy arrived home and closed the door, dropping Nastu on the floor the kitten instantly started running around, Lucy made sure the window was closed and locked so Natsu wouldn't go outside.

"So business as usual except you might actually not break my stuff" Lucy says as Natsu starts clawing her bed.

"No!" she told him sternly, picking him up and putting him on her bed, but kitten Natsu was too hyper for that and started jumping over her sheets, Lucy groaned and rested her head in her hands. A knock at the door made her stand and being watchful of Natsu she opened the door, Happy flew in and Lucy closed the door again.

"Hey Lucy I got fish!" Happy said happily carrying a bag full of fish.

"Great I'll put it in the fridge for dinner" she says taking it.

"Aye sir" Happy says, seeing Natsu on the bed he walks over to him.

"Are you okay Natsu?" he asks, Natsu rolls over on the bed looking at them upside down and purring.

"I'm going to say he's fine" Lucy says shaking her head.

"You don't think this will be permanent right?" Happy asks, not so happily.

"Of course not" Lucy says immediately.

"Natsu and the others will be fine" she assured him, Happy nodded hoping she was right, until then Happy sat and played with Natsu while Lucy tried to read a book.

* * *

Mira and Lisanna brought Laxus and Bixlow home, Mira got them food and some milk, while they ate and drank, Mira and Lisanna sat with them.

"They're actually cute as kittens" Lisanna observes, Mira laughs.

"Yeah they are"

"Do you think Elfman will be okay? Maybe we should have brought him home"

"No he'll be fine, Evergreen will look after him, they are dating after all"

"She'll never admit it"

"Not for a while yet, did you see him? He was orange!"

"Yeah I noticed" Mira laughed.

"He looked so big for a kitten but still cute"

"I know, I'm sure Freed will figure it out and Levy"

"I know they will until then, let's amuse our kitten guests"

"Okay" Lisanna agrees with a smile as Mira goes looking for some string for them to play with.

Evergreen had shut herself in her room and put the fluffy orange kitten down, her room was filled with statues and quite a few plants so it didn't take long for the kitten to get lost in the shrubbery.

"Damn you Elfman where are you?!" she demanded looking around as one of her pots shatter to her left, she swooped in on the orange kitten and grabbed it, taking it to her bedroom and sealing herself further into her space.

"Stay here and keep out of trouble" she ordered the kitten which she placed on the floor, she turned to get him something to drink from her mini fridge, when she turned back Elfman was on her bed getting his fur all over it.

"It's going to be one of those days" Ever says shaking her head feeling a migraine coming on.

* * *

Kinana was both nervous and happy bringing Cobra into her room, she was happy because she got to bring him to her room but she was nervous for the same reason. _He's a kitten_ she reminded herself, _and you're a snake_ _in human form_ now that was cleared up, she got him some tuna to eat and sat with him on the floor patting him and scratching his stomach.

"I kind of don't want you to change back" she tells him.

"Because I finally get you stay for longer than five minutes and I really don't want you to disappear again" Cobra lightly purrs in her hand.

"I love you" she whispers to him and keeps patting him until he falls asleep.

* * *

Sorano was not impressed with her accommodation a very bare room with the fewest of things in the room, she was practically locked in with Macbeth, the idiot had been sleeping the whole time! Hadn't moved an inch from where she put him on the couch. _Human or kitten he's exactly the same!_ She thought sitting next to him on the couch, the Lacrima Vision TV was on and she was disdainfully watching it. She had the door and windows closed so if Macbeth woke up he wouldn't be able to leave, she couldn't believe she had to look after him, but Merudy really was allergic by the time they left the guild she was going red from allergies, she was now locked in her own room having taken allergy medicine and lying down. Sorano was thinking about one other thing, Yukino. She was her sister, she knew this, Lucy had told her weeks ago and she was there in the guild! She hadn't had a chance to say anything and she probably hadn't recognised her anyway _what should she do?_

"What do you think Macbeth?" she asked the sleeping kitten, it turned yawning to look at her with black eyes.

"Yukino's the sister I've been looking for, I've finally found her and we're looking after our guild members who have been turned into kittens! The universe isn't playing fair" she pouted folding her arms and legs, Macbeth just blinked his big cat eyes.

"Not like you'd care anyway" she says, Macbeth stretches with another yawn, his little body stretching really long before curling back up, right next to her and falling back asleep.

"You're a big help" she says, absently rubbing her hand over him as she watched the TV.

* * *

 **Anyone else think these guys are a whole lot cuter as kittens? More to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all thank you to those who have reviewed and those who are following :)**

 **DarkAngelDan98**

 **GothPanter**

* * *

Juvia had set up everything kitten Gray could possibly need and was now knitting him a little jacket, Gray was at the top of her bookcase and refused to come down, she had made sure he couldn't escape, for his own good of course. Juvia hoped she wasn't scaring him, maybe all her Gray toys and other Gray things where unnerving him? This was the first time he had been in her room that was the rules after all. Juvia looked up at the bookcase again, Gray was lying down with his head up looking around, at least he wasn't in the corner anymore, leaving him be Juvia continued to knit.

* * *

Minerva had no idea what she was doing, Rouge was sitting on the couch of her room next to her, he didn't move, didn't meow, didn't do anything and Froshe? He slept soundly on the bed, leaving Minerva two cats to look after and no idea how to, she'd never had a pet so she had no idea what to do, _what do you feed it?_ She wasn't cut out for this she realised while Rouge just sat there and Minerva grimaced.

"You're not helping Rouge" she says, he looks up at her staring into her eyes before looking back down again.

* * *

Yukino laughed tickling Sting, Lector and her were on the carpet with Sting he had turned into a white kitten but his earing had remained intact, so he was sort of a pirate kitten she decided.

"I'm never letting him forget this" Lector says with a grin, Yukino laughs.

"Aww don't be mean to him, he's so cute" she cooed scratching under Sting's chin.

"How long do you think it will take for Freed and Levy to figure something out?" Lector asks.

"I'm not sure but I believe in them"

"Me too" he agrees and they go back to amusing Sting.

* * *

Mest had brought Wendy and Carla back to his house, he and Carla closed all the doors and windows before letting Wendy down as soon as they did she raced around looking at everything, Mest followed her at first but eventually had to sit down while Carla did it for him, Wendy did this for an hour before calming down and jumping up on the couch with Mest, Carla exhausted after chasing her has to rest.

"Hyperactive one she is as a kitten" Carla comments.

"Appears so" Mest agrees with a smile, Carla takes a nap followed by Wendy snuggling up to Mest. Mest hesitates before putting his arm around the small kitten, Mest still had nightmares from when Acnologia attacked, he'd drowned himself in guilt for seven years afterwards, only after saving Wendy from one of the Faces exploding did he feel any semblance of peace or a chance to move on, he'd done everything he could since then to make it up, do whatever it took no matter how dangerous to protect her, like he should have protected her from the start. Mest had seen a lot of carnage in his life and had made many choices, he chose to release the Oracion Seis which became part of Crime Sorciere, after the council was obliterated and Lahar was killed. The whole double agent without knowing it, becoming a triple agent was just confusing and stupid, how he didn't believe in Wendy enough to help her and her friends when they needed him, causing them to be trapped for seven years, finally he'd done everything the master had ordered of him and in some way tried to redeem himself to the guild. He still felt like an outsider though, except when Wendy smiled at him and came over and talked to him, she always included him, perhaps because she felt the same way sometimes, she was originally from Cait Shelter which turned out to be an illusion, at the first time she had had something real since losing her mum, she had Fairy Tail but in reality she hadn't had that for long, she'd been with Lamia Scale longer than Fairy Tail.

"I'm really sorry for everything Wendy" he whispers to her, she doesn't respond and Mest lets his own tired eyes close.

* * *

"I feel like I've read this before" Levy says rubbing her eyes under her glasses.

"You should take a break Levy" Freed said from the other side of the table, they'd been at it for hours, there was no sunlight in the library but it would be night by now, Gajeel hadn't been any problem, he lay on Levy's jacket on the table and slept.

"I'm fine I just wish I knew where to look I mean there's transformation and then there's curses and potions and temporary illusions and metamorphosis, all of which don't help if it isn't what actually happened to them" Freed sighed rubbing his own eyes and leaning back in his chair, pinching the brink of his nose.

"It's a lot to go through" he admitted.

"But we'll get there" Levy says with a smile, Freed returns it and they jump back in, more hours passing until the clock in the Library struck midnight.

"Oi shrimp you found anything?" Levy and Freed jumped up at the voice to Gajeel sitting on the table human again!

"Gajeel?" Levy asked shocked, also seeing he was very much naked she had to turn away.

"A…Are you okay?" Freed sputtered.

"I feel weird, I knew I was a cat, when I was a cat but it really didn't bother me, but now I'm human everything seems to make more sense"

"I don't think we did anything" Levy says looking down at the book she had been reading and then back to Gajeel.

"We haven't, could it have been temporary?" Freed wonders.

"Or have a time limit"

"That would be more likely"

"Magic is weak early in the morning"

"How long would you estimate?"

"About 5-6 hours"

"I agree"

"Oi!" Gajeel interrupts, Levy and Freed look back to him, Levy looking away again blushing.

"What are you to talking about?" he asks not embarrassed about himself at all.

"We're estimating your turning back to have a limit, you will most likely turn back close to dawn, this will most likely keep happening until we come up with a solution"

"Fine get to it" Gajeel says.

"We have been!" Levy says.

"Can you please put on some clothes?" Levy asks.

"Am I embarrassing you shrimp?"

"You're distracting me for one, show some manners" Freed says, Gajeel rolls his eyes and goes upstairs no one else would be here at this hour, and there were spare clothes in the men's room, Pantherlily had gone home to look after their house.

"If Gajeel turned back, the others probably have too" Levy says, Freed nods in agreement.

"We shouldn't bother everyone now, either they find out or they don't either way we'll explain what we know tomorrow" Levy nods in agreement.

"You guys should get some sleep" Gajeel says from the stairs, they look at him.

"I know you've been working all day, you're not helping anyone being tired, we'll be the same tomorrow, work on it then" Freed and Levy share a look over the table before nodding in agreement.

"Alright we'll get to work again in the morning" Freed says. Levy and Gajeel leave the guild with Freed who takes off toward his home, Levy heads up to Fairy Hills where she lived.

"Gajeel what are you doing?" Levy asks as Gajeel was following her.

"I'm going to turn back by dawn, so I better be with you, you are my keeper"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah I heard at the time I just didn't quite understand, it's hard to describe but anyway I'm going with you"

"You're not allowed" she reminded him.

"Tell that to the three other guys in Fairy Hills right now" Levy's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh" Gajeel half smiles following her up.

"That means Erza's in Fairy Meadow's too" Levy says, Gajeel laughs.

"Gihi that's going to be gold" Levy blushes for her friend who was going to turn back, naked in front of Jellal, Levy puts her hands over her face as it grows darker thinking of the others, Gajeel just keeps chuckling as they go.

* * *

 **Hope you've liked it, it's longer than the others but I wanted to get everyone in, okay goodnight, next chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is two days late but it's my mums birthday and I caught a cold.**

 **Sixth chapter already, enjoy and Review!**

 **Here you are DarkAngelDan98 :)**

* * *

"Hey Luce" someone says poking Lucy in the cheek, Lucy opens her eyes.

"What?" she grumbles half asleep, Natsu was kneeling beside her bed, HUMAN!

"Natsu!" she gasps Happy was still asleep and wasn't roused.

"What happened? Did they turn you back somehow?"

"I don't know" Natsu says honestly with a shrug, Lucy then saw he was naked, but he'd grabbed a towel and had covered himself.

"Are you okay?" she asked getting out of bed.

"I think so, it feels weird cause everything didn't really matter as a cat, I understood what you were saying sometimes but for most of it I was to focused on my tail"

"Of course" Lucy rolls her eyes squishing the part of her that wanted to hug him, she had been more worried than she thought.

"It's strange though only a few of us actually turned into cats" Natsu says.

"Yeah I was thinking that too, I have an idea actually"

"Really? Tell me" Natsu says, Lucy sits on her bed and Natsu sits next to her as Happy snores.

"Well all the dragon slayers turned into kittens but also Erza, Cana, Macbeth, Bixlow, Elfman and Gray, I was thinking, they are all pretty powerful mages in their own right, but their magic is also different from most mages, Erza has always had access to her Second Origin and her re-equip magic is extremely powerful, Gray beside also having his Second Origin has demon slayer magic, Elfman's take over magic is Beast Soul, I don't know why this didn't affect Mira but I would guess it has something to do with her being a Demon Soul mage, Bixlow's Seigh magic is about controlling human souls, that's pretty different and powerful also rare when you think about it, Nab has Animal Seigh magic but he isn't very powerful and that is the most common type of Seigh magic even though there could only be a dozen people in all of Fiore who even have the magic. Cana's magic taps into destiny readings we know she is very powerful, especially being Gildarts daughter and Macbeth well we've seen his magic…"

"You know I think you're right Lucy, wow you're a genius!" he grins Lucy smiles with a light blush that she hoped he couldn't see in the dark.

"Thanks but it's just a theory I'll tell Levy tomorrow"

"Okay, it's midnight and I'm tired lets sleep" Natsu says.

"Why do I have the feeling you are not sleeping on the couch?"

"Cause I'm not move over"

"I am not sleeping with you naked!"

"Jeez fine I'll put on some of my underwear I keep here" Lucy rolls her eyes as he pulls out his clothes from a drawer he had claimed as his since she first moved in, he and Happy were over so often it was more practical than having his clothes thrown around her room. Natsu came back with underwear on and tucked himself in next to her on her small bed, Lucy felt very conscious of herself next to Natsu, this was the first time she had actually been awake when he got into her bed with her.

"Your hearts beating fast" Natsu says not helping at all.

"I know" she says softly closing her eyes, Natsu reaches over and pulls her closer to him, resting his head in her neck, falling asleep quickly, Lucy smiled relaxing and falling asleep too.

* * *

Mira and Lisanna had retired to their rooms some hours ago, Mira had Laxus in her room and Lisanna had Bixlow in hers. Mira let Laxus sleep on her bed, so Laxus had claimed an entire pillow for himself Mira couldn't sleep though so she lay there with her eyes closed, she was just starting to drift when she felt her bed sink, thinking Lisanna had come in for something, she opened her eyes to Laxus three inches from her!

"Laxus" she said surprised, he was even more so and moved back, letting Mira have a great view of…everything while he wrapped her sheet around him, leaving Mira exposed in her night dress.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked.

"Yeah" he says with a nod.

"But what happened to my clothes?"

"Uh they kind of disappeared" Mira admits getting up from the bed, a scream sounded in Lisanna's room, Mira raced out followed by Laxus, Mira opened her sisters door, Lisanna and Bixlow had fallen backwards over either side of the bed, the sheets tangled around Bixlow, Lisanna in only a shirt and underwear.

"What the hell!" Bixlow exclaimed.

"Feel's weird huh" Laxus says he himself still holding Mira's sheet around him.

"Laxus?" Lisanna said surprised, looking over her bed to Bixlow on the floor.

"Oh Bixlow are you okay?" she asked.

"Well your scream woke the dead but beside that" he says with a grin, his helmet was gone with the rest of his clothes leaving his face exposed, Lisanna blushed embarrassed.

"Sorry!" she apologises.

"Tell me we're human for good again" Bixlow says.

"I don't know" Laxus says as Bixlow does as he had, wrapping Lisanna's sheet around him.

"I'll get you some clothes" Mira says heading out to Elfman's room grabbing some of his clothes and giving them to them, Lisanna and her leave them in her room and wait in the lounge room, turning the light on.

"So Mira-nee what's it like to wake up to a naked man beside you?" Lisanna asked with a smirk.

"I could ask the same thing to you, sister" Lisanna grinned, right then Laxus and Bixlow came out the girls looked at them, looked at each other and burst out laughing, the men looked at each other then back at the girls laughing so hard they were on the floor.

"What did we miss?" Laxus asked, Mira couldn't answer she was too busy laughing.

"This is about us isn't it?" Bixlow says folding his arms, his shirt and pants were too big for him, the pants fit Laxus but the shirt was defiantly too big.

"It doesn't matter" Lisanna says inhaling air and trying to calm down, Mira too stopped laughing but had a huge smile on her face, forcing her mouth shut to keep from laughing.

"Well it's good you guys are back, but you two should stay for what's left of the night, we can go back to the guild tomorrow, I'm sure Elfman won't mind you borrowing his clothes"

"You don't think he turned back too?" Lisanna asked Mira, her eyes suddenly going wide.

"God I hope so" Bixlow says tongue hanging out, Laxus smiled too that would be amusing.

* * *

 **Haha! I felt humours as I wrote this, I'm looking forward to writing how everyone else takes the changing back, god there is so much I can write to happen! Should I though? I don't know maybe we'll see how I go, Review and Follow to get alerts of new chapters! I'm going to try to keep this one a day chapter update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm stuck home with a cold so here is the next chapter, everyone enjoy and see which perspectives I have chosen for this chapter!**

* * *

"EEK!" Wendy screeched rushing to grab a blanket and throw herself under it, Carla and Mest shot up awake.

"Wendy?" Mest asked surprised, he looked for his clock, it was just past midnight.

"Are you alright child?" Carla asked, hugging Wendy.

"Yeah I think so, I feel strange, jeez being a kitten was weird" she says.

"At least you're okay now, Levy and Freed must have figured something out" Mest says, realising she wasn't wearing anything, he goes to his closet and starts pulling out clothes, one of his shirts and a pair of his shorts, he hands them over to her, she gets up and goes to the bathroom to put them on, she comes back out in the over-sized clothes.

"Thanks Mest-san!" she says with a smile, he smiles easily.

"Hmm well since it is late we should remain here, if that's alright Mest" Carla says

"Of course, here take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch"

"Oh no, I'm small it's…"

"Wendy, it's fine come on you've had a big day, lets sleep" Wendy nods tired and crawls into his bed, Carla next to her, Mest goes to the couch lounging over it, it wasn't exactly comfortable but he'd slept here before, closing his eyes with a sigh he falls back asleep quickly.

* * *

Macbeth opened his eyes, it was dark but he could see just fine, he sat up, he had been sleeping on top of a bed. He looked next to him, Sorano was still asleep her mouth slightly open as she breathed, and he was naked. He wasn't particularly fused but Sorano would be pissed if she woke up to him naked, he got off the bed and went in search of some kind of clothes, he only came upon a white coarse dressing gown in the bare apartment, he put it on tying it around himself, he went to the kitchen and drank some milk from the bottle.

"Macbeth?" a tired voice asked Macbeth turned, milk in his hand, fridge still open to Sorano who walked out of the bedroom, rubbing one eye, she saw him from the light of the open fridge, in a dressing gown, drinking milk.

"What?" she asked confused, as if she was still asleep.

"Hi" he says, going back to drinking the milk.

"Hey don't drink from the bottle!" she shouts.

"Shhh, its late" he reminds her.

"How'd you turn back?" she asks in her accusing way, marching over to him and snatching away the milk.

"I just did" he shrugs, going to the couch and stretching out on it.

"And what are you wearing?"

"I assumed you would not be amused with my being nude so I put this on" he says simply, Sorano blushes.

"Well of course you idiot!"

"You asked" he reminded her she just glares at him.

"Whatever I'm going back to bed" she says and storms to the bedroom, Macbeth smiles after her contemplating his chances of death if he asked to sleep next to her.

* * *

Gray woke up surrounded by mini Gray's trying not to panic he remembered he was in Juvia's room _I got turned into a kitten!_ He realised with horror, he looked around he was on the couch, he had jumped down from the bookcase when Juvia went to bed, he opened the door to Juvia's room she was awake to looked up in shock at him coming in.

"Gray-sama! You're human again!" she says happily.

"Yeah" he says testing out his arms to make sure they worked.

"Uh Gray-sama your clothes" she says with a blush, Gray looked down, he was naked.

"Right sorry!" he says looking around for something to wear, he grabs a towel to wrap around himself.

"Juvia ah I'm just going to sleep on the couch okay?"

"Of course Gray-sama is most welcome" Juvia says, Grey sits on the couch trying to ignore all the Gray toys and random things that had his face on them to get some sleep, Juvia goes back to her bed and feeling very self-conscious with Gray being in her apartment they both get some sleep.

* * *

Jellal woke to Erza beside him, but she was human! And not wearing anything, blushing he gets up, gets his coat and throws it over her, heading out to the couch he would sleep here he decided, he had just gotten comfortable when Erza walked out wearing his coat.

"Jellal" she says.

"Are you okay?" he asks her she nods.

"I have the feeling this won't be permanent so I won't leave" she tells him.

"Okay" he says with a half-smile she could be very demanding when talking sometimes, Erza sits on the couch next to him.

"I wanted you to stay longer but this wasn't what I had in mind" Jellal smiles looking to Erza who smiles back.

"I know you want to protect me Jellal, in your own way, you punishing yourself for the past shouldn't affect your future so much though"

"You understood me" he realises.

"Of course" she says.

"Erza I…"

"Shh" she says putting her hand over his mouth.

"I don't hate you Jellal, I can't it's not in me, you of all people" she tells him, her eyes say a lot more than her words and Jellal feels his heart skip a beat, he wanted nothing more right than for the past not to matter and to be able to be with Erza, without guilt and pain and just be in love with her, she takes her hand off his mouth.

"Please stop feeling all this guilt" she tells him.

"I don't know how" he tells her almost desperately, feeling himself drowning in his emotions, Erza grabs his shirt pulling him to her and she kisses him, he couldn't pull away now, or come up with a ridiculous excuse and he made himself think of nothing as he put his hand in her hair and held her to him as he kissed her back.

* * *

 **Yeah I love Erza and Jellal together, this needs to happen in the Manga or Anime! I don't care which just happen! Next chapter up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go, Review your thoughts at the end and Follow for more!**

* * *

Cana had broken into Bacchus's alcohol supply that he had brought with him, she was sitting on the bed, one of Bacchus's shirts over her and she was drinking, Bacchus was unaware of this and was still asleep. Cana had woken up human again, so she grabbed his shirt and took his booze, she probably she should go back to Fairy Hills but it was late, it was cold outside and she was fine where she was, with her stolen booze.

Getting bored, she stared nudging his ribs, he had taken off his clothes to sleep, except his underwear so there was a lot of him to look at, Cana kept nudging him with her thumb until she was digging it into him.

"God get off cat!" he said grumpily pushing at what he thought was a small kitten which turned out to be a very human Cana, wearing his shirt…only his shirt.

"You're back!" he exclaimed sitting up.

"Yep"

"You're drinking my booze!" he realizes.

"Yep"

"You little sneak" he grins taking one of the bottles and helping himself.

"So want to have that drinking match?" Cana offers with a smile.

"I only brought so much with me"

"Enough you think?"

"If we break open my gourd, yes"

"Bring it"

"You so asked for it my Wild Chick" Cana and Bacchus knock their bottles together and start downing them.

* * *

Kinana sensed Cobra change beside her, her eyes opened and she met his gaze.

"You're back" she says with a sleepy smile.

"Of course" he says back, Cobra didn't care that he wasn't wearing anything, all he cared was that he had her beside him, he kissed her forehead.

"Kinana…"

"I know" she says softly closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him.

"I love you too" is what she says before her steady breathing told him she had fallen asleep, Cobra closes his own eyes, holding her to him and ingrains this into his memory to hold on to forever.

* * *

Sting groaned sitting up from the floor, Lector hearing him wakes up rubbing his eyes.

"Sting-can?" Lector asks from the bed unable to see in the dark.

"I'm here buddy" he says rubbing his neck which is sore from being on the floor, he stands up, Yukino was still asleep, looking down at himself he saw he was naked _shit_ he thinks.

"Do you think you'll turn back again?" Lector asks.

"I don't know" Sting says honestly, his body felt weird from being a kitten, and the events of today played in his mind in a very different way now than when he experienced them then.

"You made me chase after that frickin' piece of string for two hours!" he suddenly realises, Lector has the decency to look sheepish.

"I thought you were enjoy it"

"I was, at the time but now it looks like I'm an idiot!"

"You're not Sting you know that, you were a kitten"

"Oh god what Yukino must think of me!" he realises shaking his head.

"I'm sure your reputation is intact" Lector assures him with a light chuckle.

"Where's Rouge?" he asks, if he had to be embarrassed then he was taking Rouge with him!

"He's with Miss in her room next door, do you think he turned back too?"

"I don't know, doesn't matter I'll see him tomorrow, I think I need to sleep" he says feeling tired.

"Are you going to sleep on the couch or in the bed with Miss Yukino?"

"In the bed I guess" Sting says, pulling up the sheet and gently letting himself in, Yukino move slightly in her sleep but remains asleep.

"Night Lector" Sting says.

"Goodnight Sting, Miss Yukino"

* * *

Elfman crashed off Evergreen's bed which she had reluctantly let him sleep on, the noise woke Evergreen who gasped in shock along with him at his state of dress, causing Evergreen to accidently turn him to stone, since she didn't wear her glasses to bed.

"Well done Evergreen just make it a thousand times worse" she says shaking her head, her hand over her eyes, she blindly walks past the statue of Elfman to get something for him to wear. The only thing she finds is a towel it would have to do, she turned him back and handed him the towel.

"I hate when you do that" he grumbles.

"Shut up, it doesn't happen that often!"

"Only every time we're together!"

"Jeez what kind of thank you is this?!"

"At least I'm human again!"

"Good!"

"Good!" they both shout, Elfman kisses Ever glad to be able to do so again.

"I'm glad I'm no longer dating a kitten" Ever admits.

"Compared to a statue or beast?"

"I can handle the beast" she says with a smile kissing him again.

* * *

Rouge sat staring at Minerva, she stared back, he had turned back recently and put on a pair of pants to wear, they had of yet to speak, Froshe however was sobbing in Rouges lap with happiness.

"You're not good with animals are you?" Rouge observes Minerva narrows her eyes.

"I've never had a pet!"

"Well you don't feed kitten's broccoli"

"I'm sorry alright is that what you want to hear?" Minerva asks.

"You feed Froshe canned tuna"

"What's wrong with that?"

"For one its canned tuna, two it still had oil in it and three Froshe hates tuna"

"How could I know that?!"

"You could have asked"

"Who?"

"Froshe, Yukino, Lector anyone else in the guild, everyone knows"

"Well I didn't"

"Maybe you should hang around the guild more rather than running off every chance you can" Minerva looks away from his piercing gaze.

"I'm not running" she grumbles.

"Yes you are" he tells her patting Froshe who gradually stops crying.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" she tells him, he meets her gaze again.

"I didn't say you were, even though you are"

"Stop talking in riddles!" she demands.

"You're running from attachment, to anyone or anything" Rouge says simply as Frosh nods off to sleep under his patting.

"How do you make him sleep so easily?" she asks.

"Froshe cries a lot, I learned a long time ago how to look after him, it's all about knowing each other he knows what upsets me I know what upsets him, and we work together to make each other happy"

"I'm not like that I can't get to know someone like that"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"That's not an answer" Rouge says.

"Whatever I'm tired I just want to go to bed and go back to the guild"

"Don't you mean home?"

"Home, guild, whatever" she waves her hand going into the bedroom and claiming it for herself, Rouge stays on the couch, laying back to get comfortable for sleep, Froshe on his stomach, he closes his eyes willing sleep to claim him.

* * *

 **Hey hope everyone is good and happy, next chapter up soon. Tell me who you want more of!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys don't forget to tell me who you want to see more of and I will get to it, but first the person you have all been waiting for up now!**

* * *

The next morning was strange, the entire guild showed up much earlier than usual 13 of them with kittens.

"What happened?" Minerva demanded.

"It was as we calculated, temporary" Freed says, rubbing his chin.

"Temporary?"

"Yes the spell was weakened by the early morning, it seems they will turn back from midnight to dawn, at least until we can find a way to break the spell for good" Freed explains.

"And how long will that take?" Jellal asks, Erza was bitting his coat.

"Like I said it could take a while"

"Good thing I brought help!" Jet suddenly calls from the entrance of the guild, everyone turns to him as three people follow him in.

"Apologies we're late, Christina had a little trouble but we fixed her quickly to get here" Hibiki of Blue Pegasus apologises, Eve and Ren had accompanied them, Eve kindly smiling at everyone, Ren his usual passive face, Jet runs over to Levy and Droy.

"Hey what did I miss?"

"Nothing much" Levy omits.

"I'm glad you could make it" Gramps says from the bar.

"Of course we're always happy to help Fairy Tail and our dear former members" he says indicating to Ever and Freed.

"So where are Laxus and Bixlow?" Eve asks, Mira and Lisanna hold up the kittens in their hands and the three men's jaws drop, coming over to inspect the kittens, now seeing them all in people's hands.

"Whoa this is some spell" Eve says, Hibiki stopped at one red kitten looking then at the person holding it, he recognised him of course, he looked around suddenly recognising a few others as defiantly not Fairy Tail, his eyes met Makarov's.

"You haven't seen anyone suspicious" is all the man says Hibiki nods deciding it was best to not say anything.

"Well I guess we'll get started" Hibiki says.

"Our library's through here" Levy says showing the way, the three Blue Pegasus members and Freed follow her away, everyone else mingles around, the only ones not here was Richard and Merudy still locked away from all the cats, she wasn't allergic to Exceeds but the kittens most defiantly.

"Is that Gajeel?" Hibiki asks spying the dark grey kitten in Levy's hand.

"Yep" she says.

"He's so cute" Eve coos, going to pat him Gajeel takes a swipe at him hissing and hiding into Levy.

"Sorry he's still the same" Levy says as Eve backs away.

"So what should we do today?" Lucy asks.

"Maybe we should put collars on them and take them out" Juvia suggests.

"Reedus could you paint us some collars?" Mira asks.

"Of course" he says happily and he begins paining unique little collars for each of them.

* * *

Half an hour later, Reedus finished the last collar which became tangent when Reedus pulled it out of the page.

Laxus had a red collar with a lightning bolt on it 'Laxus' was engraved on the lightning bolt.

Natsu had a black collar with a flame symbol.

Gray got a blue collar with an ice symbol.

Bixlow got a green collar, his figure eyes symbol on it.

Cobra got a white collar with a snake symbol.

Sting got a yellow collar with a sun symbol.

Rouge got a purple collar with a moon symbol.

Wendy got a pink collar with an air symbol.

Gajeel got a deep red collar with an iron plate.

Elfman got a grey collar with a Fairy Tail symbol.

And Macbeth got an orange collar with a sleeping cloud with little z's coming out, all had their name engraved in the symbol chosen.

"These are awesome Reedus" Lucy says.

"Oui" he says proudly.

"Well then I guess we should head out" Yukino says hesitantly.

"Let's go!" Lector cheers racing out.

"Be safe" Gramps says.

"I'm going back to Fairy Meadows" Jellal says, leaving with Sawyer who had come with him down, Richard had stayed to look after Merudy, Sorano realising she couldn't just waltz out after Yukino sighs and heads back to Fairy Hills, while the others spill around the guild. Bacchus placed Cana on the bar the kitten swayed trying to keep her balance.

"What's with her?" Mira asks.

"Well when she turned back she broke into my alcohol"

"So she's drunk?"

"More like hungover" Bacchus admits as the kitten falls over, Bacchus scratches her stomach and she purrs contently.

"What was it like waking up to them human?" Gramps inquires everyone still in the guild suddenly gets embarrassed.

"I woke up to Cana wearing my shirt and drinking my booze" Bacchus says with a shrug still scratching the brown kitten.

"Ah Laxus and Bixlow just sort of appeared" Mira says vaguely.

"What about you Lucy?" Mira asks

"Yeah Nastu woke me up, we just went to bed"

"Juvia?"

"Gray-sama slept on the couch" she says patting Gray who looked like he wanted to escape.

"What about you Ever?"

"I accidently turned Elfman into a statue, but after that everything was fine"

"Well that's good, did Minerva go too?" Mira asks looking around, the dark haired woman was gone.

"Guess so, I'll see you later guys" Lucy says with a wave carrying Natsu with her, Happy followed along after her, with a final wave at Carla.

* * *

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone please I would really like to know who you guys like reading about the most, I'll keep writing random perspectives it's a given but I seriously am just curious, I'm a no hate shipper I promise I don't get upset no matter who you like with who, I like some people together and sometimes I don't but I love hearing others ships (I didn't really ship Mest and Wendy till I read the fanfiction) I can say this about a lot of my ships :)**

* * *

Minerva headed to the register with her items, Froshe greedily waiting for her to buy her things before getting anything to eat.

"Aw what a cute kitten!" the lady said seeing Rouge in Minerva's basket, biting a packet of catnip.

"I guess" Minerva shrugs.

"Is he a handful?" the girl asks unfazed with her attitude cheerfully ringing up the items, including five pounds of salmon.

"More than you'd think for someone so quiet" she says surprising even herself for responding, the girl laughed.

"Oh that's kittens for you!"

"Or males in general" Minerva says, the girl laughs again, ringing up the catnip last, Rouge following it across the bench, Minerva grabs him before he runs off.

"Well, have a good day!" the girl says once Minerva pays.

"Thank you" Minerva responds taking Rouge, Froshe and her bags quickly out of the shop.

"You were nice Miss~" Froshe says skipping beside her.

"I was?" she asks.

"Fro thinks so" he says and keeps skipping with her all the way up to Fairy Hills.

"Okay Froshe let's try this babysitting thing again" Minerva says a determined glint in her eye, she pulls out her shopping and gets to work, Froshe plays with Rouge while she works, she calls him over when she is done.

"Here you go, fresh Salmon ala-mode for you Froshe and a Catnip Surprise for Rouge" she puts the two dishes in front of each of them, Froshe cheers and eats his quickly Rouge sniffs his first, deciding it wasn't broccoli again he nibbles it. Soon enough the two of them had finished and Minerva had finished her own cooked salmon for lunch, Froshe already fast asleep, Rouge licked his lips and jumped onto the couch, Minerva joined him, settling down to watch the TV. Rouge surprised Minerva by snuggling next to her and begun to purr contently, Minerva hesitantly started patting him until the both settled down, Minerva half smiled.

 _So this is what it's like having a pet_ she thinks, turning back to the TV she is surprised that she really is quite happy right now.

* * *

"Yukino!" Lucy called, Yukino and Lector turned.

"Yeah Lucy?" she asks as the blond stops running after her.

"There's something I need to tell you" she says, Happy just as curious lands next to Lector with a shrug.

"Okay" Yukio says warily.

"You know, that white haired girl from Crime Sorciere?"

"Yeah, what are you doing with those people anyway?" she asks.

"They aren't all bad anymore, but more importantly did you recognise her?"

"No, should I?" Lucy bites her lip unsure how to break this to her.

"Well when I met her, her name was Angel, but she recently changed it back to her original name, Sorano"

"Sorano?" Yukino asks shocked, Lucy nods.

"But…that's my older sisters name" Lucy nods again.

"She's…?"

"Yeah"

"How?"

"I wouldn't even know where to start but I do know she been trying to muster up the courage to talk to you…maybe you should go see her?" Yukino numbly nods.

"I will, she can't stay outside can she?"

"No the council would arrest her, she's still a fugitive, but take it from me she's not all bad…I mean she did kind of kill a celestial mage and steal her keys and I stole them back when I beat her but beside that you know…she's better" Lucy says Yukino stares at her.

"You talk too much Lucy" Happy says.

"Shut up cat!" Lucy yells at him.

"I agree" Lector says and Lucy glares at him.

"I'll go" Yukino says.

"Do you want me to walk you there?"

"Yeah" Yukino says, they walk all the way up to Fairy Hills, Lucy stopping in front one of the doors, the one next to Yukino's room. Yukino swallows, holding tightly to Sting in her hand and she knocks.

"What?" Sorano's annoyed voice asks stepping out, she sees Yukino and freezes the sisters look at each other properly for the first time, in recognition.

"Hi" Yukino says softly.

"Hi" Sorano echoes, they awkwardly stand there until Macbeth padded out, and started playing with Sorano's shoes.

"Hey don't do that!" she says to him, reaching down and picking him up.

"Should we talk?" Yukino asks, Sorano nods and walks back into her room, Lucy waves in encouragement.

"Should I stay here or go in?" Lector asks.

"Go in but keep quiet" Lucy says, he nods going in after them, Lucy and Happy with Natsu leave Fairy Hills.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Happy asks.

"I hope so, they have a lot to talk about, but everyone deserves a second chance"

"You really shouldn't have mentioned the whole killing thing" Happy says.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy yells, Natsu clawed her shirt and she pulled him off even when he made a cute face.

"Don't you start" she grumbles.

* * *

 **I wrote this really fast in like fifteen minutes sorry but I wanted to get another chapter out, sorry I'm so late but I've been writing a lot for two other stories Arabian Nights for Fairy Tail and Blood Moons for Vampire Knight.**


End file.
